Am I Going Crazy?
by Lunarstar042713
Summary: Leo thinks he might be going crazy. After Nemesis tells him to break Calypso's heart and never seeing her again in order to free her, he locks himself in and won't come out. His friends have given up, all but one. Now Leo's feeling drawn to her. He won't let anything take her away from him, no matter what the cost. Beginning is Caleo, the rest, not so much. Viria's art.
1. Behind Locked Doors

**I'm not sure if this is a prologue or something but I felt sad today so I wrote and this came out. Alright I was listening to this song and it inspired me... Starts kinda Angst-ty and not sure if it'll continue to be that.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

Leo was sure he wasn't insane. There was just no way. Sure he was still depressed about the bargain he'd made with the gods. Nemesis, herself, told him that in order for Calypso to be free, he had to break her heart one last time and never see her again. He knew it was the right thing to do and he had to keep his promise. It hurt him to say those horrible things to her, to watch her cry, to walk away knowing that he would live the rest of his days with Calypso thinking what a horrible monster he was.

He locked himself in his room in the Argo II every night after the seven had defeated Gaea and her giants. Everyone tried to get him out of there. Leo always ignore their muffled voices that were coming from the other side of the locked door. Jason had tried to break the door down, Percy had tried to flood Leo's room, Piper even tried to charmspeak him into coming out but Leo had thought of everything. He made the room one hundred percent impenetrable from any magic powers, which included Piper's voice. Frank tried ramming the door down with whatever creature he turned into. Even Nico tried to shadow travel in his room and drag him out if he had to.

Leo had made himself a magical barrier. He just didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Was that too hard to ask? He always sat in the very corner of his bed, curled up and remembering his time in Calypso's island. He still remembered the feel of Calypso's lips on his and how she told him it never happened, but it did. He didn't cry anymore. He didn't want to anymore. It was like he was in this depressed state where he didn't feel anything. He felt weightless, like a leaf being blown against his will by the wind into the cruel world, not knowing when it'll end.

After months of this (Leo had kept himself fed, thanks to his tool belt), his friends finally gave up on trying to get him out.

"He'll have to come out someday," Leo heard Jason say through the door.

"What if he doesn't?" asked Piper. Leo heard nothing after that. He felt relieved, angry, and even more sad than ever. He felt relieved because his friends were finally giving up. Leo also had contradicting feelings, like anger and sadness. They just stopped trying just like that. It was like they finally gave up on trying to fix a machine that hadn't been working in a while so they tossed it away.

Three weeks passed since Leo was in complete silence. No one came that whole time. No knocks on the door. No angry or pleading voices came. It was just him. Leo had thought about suicide but he'd really didn't see the point of it. Although it was starting to be more tempting ever since he was completely alone.

_You will always be an outsider. You will not find a place among you brethren_, Nemesis' words echoed in his aching head. Leo was starting to think that Nemesis had been right. Leo couldn't help but feel pure hatred and resentment towards the goddess of revenge. It was her who did this to him. If she had just minded her own business then-

"Then you'd still be trapped in that basement in Rome," the voice in the back of his head said.

Leo sighed as he looked around his bare room. After months inside, he wanted some comfort or at least someone to tell him everything was going to be okay. He didn't care that it was a lie. He just wanted to hear someone. Maybe he was going insane. Being alone in here must've not been good for him, but he wasn't coming out. There was nothing to go back to. His friends had abounded him, the only girl who loved him was somewhere far away, cursing his name, and his mother was dead.

"Maybe," Leo whispered to himself, "Being alone is better."

* * *

_That's it!_ Leo thought, _I don't want to be here anymore_. A month in complete silence was frustrating. Leo didn't want to go back and he didn't want to stay here either. He saw only one way out. Leo went to his drawer, where he kept his clothes. He dug around, under clothes until he found the dagger he had saved in case there was an attack when he was sleeping back when they were going to Greece. How ironic it was that he was going to kill himself by using the weapon that he put here to save his life in the first place. He wondered what dying would feel like. Surely, not too painfully. There was no going back. He sat on the edge of his bed. Leo rolled up his sleeves and carefully positioned the sharp blade on his vein. He was just about to cut his skin when he heard footsteps coming from the hall.

Leo, surprised, dropped the dagger and it clattered to the floor. He stayed very still as the footsteps continued on their steady rhythm, becoming louder and louder. Maybe whoever it was out there hadn't heard the dagger. Leo waited until the footsteps stopped. They had, outside his door. Leo felt a pang of joy suddenly hit him, but it died out instantly._ After two months, now they decided to show up?_ Leo thought bitterly. Leo slowly walked towards the door, curious of who it was. He pressed his right ear to the door. He heard the person sigh.

"Leo, are you in there?" asked Hazel. Leo didn't answer. "I know you probably think that we don't want you anymore," Leo felt anger resurface, "But we...I hoped that you would come out if we left you alone for a little bit. Jason and Piper thought to try one more time and they failed, obviously," That almost made Leo smile. Hazel paused for a second. Leo pressed his ear more to the door. Being alone with only his thoughts made him want to hear someone else really badly.

"I'm sorry about what happened with...Calypso," Leo's eyes watered at the sound of her name. If that's all Hazel was going to talk about, then he didn't want to listen. "Leo, please come out. I know what it's like to lose someone you...love. I just don't want you to spend the rest of your life in there. People move on. We'll still have them in our memories." Leo stayed silent. Tears started running down his face, but he didn't wipe them away. He was too concentrated on every word Hazel was saying.

"So, will you come out?" She asked. Leo was suddenly confused on what he wanted. Should he leave or stay? Leo remained quiet. After a long moment of silence, he heard Hazel crying.

"Okay, Leo. If that's what you want then fine!" She screamed angrily. Leo could hear the undertone of sadness and worry. "If you want to rot in there than fine by me!" Leo flinched at her angry remarks. Another moment of silence. Hazel took a deep breath.

"So is this goodbye?" She whispered. More silence, "Then bye Leo." She started to slowly walk away.

"Don't leave," Leo's voice cracked a bit from not using it in so long. Hazel's footsteps stopped instantly. Then she hurried back to the door.

"What did you say?" she asked, a bit alarmed.

"Please don't leave me..." Leo whispered. He felt the doorknob turning, but it was locked.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know if I should." Leo moistened his lips, "I don't know if I can go back out there."

"You have a family here, Leo. You have Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, you siblings, heck, you have lots of people," Hazel started rattling off names that Leo hadn't thought of in a while. He didn't answer, not really knowing what to say. "And you have me. We're connected, remember?"

"Maybe I'm not ready to come out yet," Leo said carefully, not wanting for Hazel to have another outburst. He waited for her to say something.

"Alright, Leo. Take all the time you need," she finally said.

"Hazel?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come again tomorrow? It gets kind of lonely here?" The word had come out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Okay. I'll come same time tomorrow."

"Could you please keep this between us? I think I feel more comfortable talking to you alone."

"Why?" Leo could hear her confusion.

"Just like you said. We're connected," Leo answered.

* * *

I don't know if I should continue this. It was just some random idea that popped in my head.

~Melissa L.


	2. Secret Meetings

**Kinda had to introduce the character, David and his relationship with Hazel because he will be an important part of the story later on. Just bear with me. Horror starts in a little bit. Maybe in the next chapters, still establishing plot, here...**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

Hazel was relieved to have finally gotten Leo to listen to her. She was glad to hear his voice again after all this time. Calypso must've meant a lot to him, but Hazel didn't understand why she was worth locking himself for months in his room. Hazel wasn't going to push him into giving him answers, though because she had to take baby steps. She did as she promised. She never told anyone of her sneaking at night to go talk to Leo. She especially never told Frank.

She liked the rush she got as the days ended and her visits with Leo neared. She would tip toe out of the Hades Cabin and quietly climb the rope ladder of the Argo II. Festus never raised the alarm because he knew of Hazel's secret visits and she thanked him for it. He must've understood that Leo was broken and needed fixing. Every night, she would lean against the door and she would talk about what she did during the day. She had learned that he liked her doing most of the talking. When she stopped, he would ask her questions to keep her talking.

"Why do you like to hear me talk, Leo?" She asked him one night. She waited patiently for an answer. Leo always took a moment to answer her questions.

"I think it's because I like your voice. I don't know, my voice must be annoying," Did he just make a joke? It had been months since she'd heard him crack a joke. Without meaning to, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing. Sorry, it's just that you hadn't said any of your corny jokes in so long," she explained. She calmed down.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but...never mind," she regretted even trying to ask him about Calypso. That was definitely a don't-bring-that-up-or-he-will-shut-down-again warning sign.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't want to make you sad again," she whispered.

"Is it a question about..."

"You can't even say her name. Let's just forget I asked you anything," Hazel wanted nothing more than to go back to just talking about how Annabeth had explained to her more technology like the laptop and how fascinated she was than get Leo in a sour mood.

"Just ask or I'll be thinking about it all night," Leo said.

Hazel sighed, "Okay but you told me to ask you. I was just going to ask why...why Calypso means so much to you?" Leo stayed silent for a while. Hazel started counting in her head. When Leo really didn't want to answer a question, he'd be silent for more than thirty seconds. Hazel got to 22 when he finally spoke.

"I guess it's because...she was the first girl who loved me," He said softly. Hazel felt a bit offended at how Leo said Calypso was the FIRST to love him. What did he know? She wanted to argue but bit her tongue. She already had a boyfriend and it wasn't any of her business who Leo loved, but something made her speak.

"Hazel? Are you still there?" Leo asked.

"Yes. I was just thinking that you must really be that dense," Hazel said.

"Dense? What do you mean?" he asked, clearly confused at Hazel's statement.

"For all you know, there could've been a girl that loved you way before Calypso and you just didn't notice or she hid her feelings."

"Maybe but Calypso was the first girl that ever kissed me and...it felt...special." Hazel couldn't shake off a very familiar feeling of jealousy that she'd had been enduring since she'd figured out Leo had fallen for another girl back on their way to the Doors of Death. Only this time, it felt sharper on her chest.

"Well, that's nice," she said, not knowing she let a bit of her sarcasm escape her lips. "I think I should go, it's getting late," she got up and dusted herself off.

"Okay, bye Haze," Leo said. Hazel fought back the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that she liked to feel when Leo called her that.

She smiled, "Good night Leo," and she sneaked back to the Hades cabin.

* * *

She quietly slid into the room from the open window she left open.

"So where were you?" Hazel gasped and looked into the dark room. It was mostly black so Hazel could barely see anything. Then Hazel's beside lamp turned on and it illuminated Nico's pale face.

"I was just...stretching my legs, you know. Getting some fresh air," Hazel lied. Nico didn't look convinced.

"In the middle of the night?" He asked.

"Well...hey wait just a second! What are you doing up anyway?" Hazel asked her fourteen year old brother.

"You aren't as quiet as you think you are," He smiled slightly, "I'm a light sleeper." Hazel had been caught.

"Please don't tell anyone," Hazel pleaded.

"I won't if you tell where you were," Nico said.

Hazel bit her bottom lip like she always did when she was nervous. She had gotten the habit to do that which was a dead give-away. "I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Fine. I have no choice but to tell Frank," Nico said cooly.

"NO!" Hazel shut her mouth with her hands. She hoped she hadn't woken anyone else up. "You can't tell him," Hazel continued in a whisper.

"Why can't I?"

"Please Nico. Just trust me." Nico looked at her for a long time. He studied her face.

"Okay." he finally said. Hazel felt so relieved that she hugged him.

"Oof! Alright, let go before I change my mind," Nico said. Hazel let go. "Let's go to sleep and next time, don't make too much noise when you leave, shadow traveling would be much quieter and faster." Hazel gave him a look that said, _Seriously? You know I can't shadow travel._

* * *

Hazel couldn't believe that she had gotten caught. She had taken many precautions, but she guessed that nothing got passed her brother. She was walking from sword training to go meet up with Frank. She came across David Jones, the most obnoxious child of Ares (yes, this guy was Greek) Hazel had ever met.

"Hey sweetheart. Glad I found you. I was wondering where you'd ran off to." He said coyly.

"David, I already told you it's not going to happen. Ever. I'm dating Frank, who can turn into a bear and maul you alive," Hazel warned.

"Then dump the idiot already and there won't be anything to stop us," He pulled her to him, placing his hands firmly on her waist.

"You're in my personal space," Hazel said and managed to slap his hands away from her and walked away, but she knew it was useless to walk away from the stalker that followed your every move during the day.

"Why do you like Frank so much?" David asked.

"He's more of a man than you are," Hazel replied coldly.

"Ouch, that hurt," he mocked. "But seriously, you must feel something. I mean you hadn't told him about me," and it was true that Hazel never mentioned David to Frank and she never gave him a second thought when she was talking to Leo. David was her problem and she could deal with it.

"I don't need to tell Frank everything. He doesn't own me," Hazel said curtly and kept walking, not even giving David a second glance.

"Hell yeah, he does. It's like you're his dog on a leash," David said, "You do everything he says. It's like your his personal slave."

"And you think I'd be better off with you?" She had meant it as a rhetorical question but of course David answered it anyway.

"I don't think. I know," he said and with one smooth move, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, which she quickly shoved off him.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Hazel said sarcastically.

"Just trying to open your eyes, Haze," he said.

"My eyes are open and I see a slimy snake and don't ever call me Haze again," Hazel said angrily. David just sneered at her.

"Why can't I call you Haze, Haze? Does your 'master' call you that? Is that your pet name to him?" He asked, referring to Frank.

"None of your business," She finally said and ran to the Pavilion where she was going to meet Frank.

* * *

"And then the idiot tells me I'd be better off with him than Frank! Can you believe that?" Hazel was once again talking to Leo on the Argo II. She had been so frustrated with David that she had to tell someone.

"The guy sounds like a complete asshole," Leo said.

"He is. I can't believe he won't just leave me alone," Hazel complained.

"Maybe you should tell Frank."

"What, you think I can't handle this on my own?"

"Just a suggestion. Not talking to him at all and completely ignoring him could work...Or do the exact opposite."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, sometimes guys want what they can't have. It just makes them more determined to get you."

"Why are guys so stupid?"

"I don't really know. Maybe it's the challenge or something like that." Then there was silence. Hazel had to think of something to say before this turned awkward.

"So...are you ever going to come out of there?" She asked.

"Should I?"

"I think you should. It must be frustrating to be in there all alone."

"Maybe, but here...it's safe."

"What are you talking about?!" Hazel couldn't believe what she was hearing, "The camp is safe!"

"I meant that my heart is safe here. Being alone reassures that I won't get hurt by anyone anymore."

"But you're not really alone," Hazel argued.

"I know. I have you," Leo said. Hazel felt butterflies erupt in her stomach and her heart race. She calmed down and pushed those feelings aside.

"So, y-you must trust me," Hazel stuttered.

"I guess." Hazel was, for once, speechless. "Bye Leo," she said.

"Bye Hazel..."


	3. The Promise

**Ok, I'm sorry there has been more Angst and romance than horror so I apologize. The horror will start after this chapter, probably. Enjoy this anyway.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

Leo was having second thoughts on staying here. Maybe Calypso had gotten over him. She fell in love with many guys anyway, right? She probably already found another lover somewhere. She was a goddess so she had an eternity to get over him. Leo didn't know where these thoughts were coming from. He foun himself thinking these things more often, although he didn't know how he felt anymore either.

Was he still in love with her? The same question kept appearing in his mind every time he thought of Calypso, which was most of the time. Leo also found himself thinking of Hazel more and more often. He hadn't forgotten how she looked. Her curly caramel hair, her chocolate skin._ No_, Leo thought, _You've already gone through that before. Frank is still her boyfriend._

Jealously and anger exploded throughout his whole body for the son of Mars. He felt his temperature rise and his vision fogged up a bit. Leo shook his head to clear it and realized his whole being was surrounded by flames. He quickly extinguished them. It wasn't fair. Zhang had everything Leo wanted. He had an important role, he was Praetor. He was given recognition for helping to stop Gaea, which Leo didn't understand because he was sure he had sacrificed, done so much more than he had. And most of all, he had someone to love and care for.

Why didn't Leo have anything? Leo didn't think he would hate someone as much as he hated Gaea, who pretty much ruined his childhood with killing his mother. Leo sighed, calming himself down because he felt his temperature rise again. Then there was Hazel. Why did she have to play with his feelings like that? Leo half wished he'd never met her, but the other half wanted her to never leave his side.

Leo wondered if he was falling for Hazel again. Sure the whole Sammy thing really complicated things but now Leo didn't care. Hazel was just so easy to talk to, especially when she did most of the talking. She came and talked to him when Leo almost did the unthinkable. Leo was really thankful for that, so in a way, she had saved his life.

"Hazel Levesque," he said softly into the darkness. He liked the way her name sounded. Leo was still wondering about what Hazel had said. Had there really been a girl who loved him before Calypso? He secretly hoped that Hazel meant her, but that was highly unlikely. She had the 'Great Praetor Zhang' for a boyfriend. Why would she want Leo?

Maybe he could win her heart. Leo chuckled at that stupid thought but he couldn't help but wonder if he could do it. There was that guy David to worry about, too. Leo figured he couldn't really do anything while being trapped in here. He wouldn't let anything stop him from getting Hazel. He couldn't let that happened again. Not like it did with Calypso. Something in Leo had snapped.

"I promise on the river of Styx," Leo whispered, determined. He was not coming in last place, not this time.

* * *

The hours dragged by while Leo waited impatiently for Hazel to come back, like he always did. He played with the wires in his hands and turned them into different shapes. He was going to open the door. He was actually going to come out. He wondered if his friends would be mad at him but Leo was more concerned with Hazel and his plan to win Hazel's heart. He finally heard her footsteps echo through the hall. He sat in front of the door while Hazel made her way to the door.

"Hey Leo," she said, "Guess what?"

"What is it?" Leo asked. She sounded happy about something. Hazel started talking about how she finally got what an iPhone was and how she was going to get one as soon as the Hephaestus and Vulcan cabin figured out a way to make it so that monsters can't track them.

"But I'm sure you would've figured that out by now, Leo," Hazel said.

"Maybe," Leo responded.

"I know you would. You can fix anything," Hazel said confidently. Leo wasn't so sure but he let her think that.

"Hazel, hypothetically, if I did come out, do you think that Jason, Piper and the others would be mad at me for worrying them?"

"No," Hazel answered quickly, "They would be happy to see their friend again. They haven't forgotten you, Leo."

"And if I did come out, you would still keep me company?" He asked.

"Yes, of course."

"And you would be with me no matter what, right?" Hazel paused for a moment.

"Always."

"Do you care about me, Hazel?" Leo could feel tears threatening to fall.

"I do care about you, Leo. More than you know," Hazel whispered. That was all Leo needed to hear. Leo got up and stretched out his hand to the door knob. He made it so that only he could open the door when he wanted to. He placed his hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. Then he opened the door.

The first thing Leo saw were Hazel's golden eyes almost shining in the darkness. She was wearing a purple shirt and shorts, nothing special. Her curls framed her face perfectly. She was on the floor, looking up at him as if she couldn't believe that he had opened the door. Leo felt himself getting warmer and his heartbeat started accelerating. He controlled his temperature because the last thing he needed was to burst into flames. He gave Hazel his usual impish grin.

"Nice to see you again, Hazel," He said. Hazel choked back a sob. She stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leo automatically put his arms around her waist. The smell of her hair was intoxicating. it smelled of cinnamon, just like Leo thought it would. Hazel held him tightly.

"I'm glad you decided to come back," she whispered on his shoulder. Leo hadn't noticed before but he was hungry for human touch that he had deprived himself of. He didn't let go of Hazel for a long time. It didn't look like Hazel minded, though. Leo finally let go.

"Come on," Hazel grabbed his hand, "Let's go tell the others." She started to pull him but Leo resisted. Hazel looked at him worriedly.

"Hazel, we can't tell them now," Leo said.

"What do you mean? I mean, you just got out and-" Leo cut her off.

"It's the middle of the night," Leo said.

"Oh, right. So I guess you're going to have to stay here one more night, unless you want to wake up your half siblings."

"I don't want to bother anyone...yet."

"So you're staying here?" Leo looked back at his bare room. He didn't feel too thrilled to go back in there now that he was out.

"I guess," he muttered.

"Then I'll come early to get you," Hazel promised and started to walk away. Leo caught her hand.

"Wait. Can you...stay with me for just tonight?" He asked. Hazel didn't say anything for a while. She looked like she was weighing her consequences carefully.

"Okay, Leo. Just for tonight," she smiled up at him with her enticing eyes. He gently pulled her in his room. Nothing happened. Hazel made sure of it. She clearly said for Leo to sleep on the left side of the bed and she would sleep on the right side. Leo followed her rule obediently. He lied down on his side, looking at Hazel falling asleep. A strand of hair had fallen on her face and Leo reached to brush it off. Then Hazel grabbed his warm hand.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Nothing," he replied. Leo felt a bit embarrassed that he had gotten caught. Hazel smiled at him. She didn't let go of his hand. That only reenforced his determination to make Hazel fall in love with him. Leo wasn't going to give up so easily.


	4. Are You Staring at Me?

**I literally have too much time on my hands. So here I am. Where's the horror start, you might ask. It has to be in Leo's P.O.V but I'm trying to keep a pattern, here, so...**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

It was cold in the room that night. Hazel didn't know how Leo could sleep with it being thirty degree in here. Oh wait, he couldn't get cold because he could summon fire anyway. Hazel unconsciously scooted closer to Leo. _Just to keep warm_, she thought,_ It doesn't mean anything_. Soon she fell asleep to the smell of smoke and oil.

* * *

When Hazel woke up, she opened her eyes to see Leo still sleeping. There was something weird about that though because his face was pretty close to hers. Then she realized his arm draped on her waist and she had her legs tangled with his. She must've been colder than she thought. Hazel's hands were lightly on his chest. Hazel thought of backing away from him but she didn't want to wake him. She finally noticed the dark circles under Leo's eyes. He probably hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while. She tried going back to sleep, but she couldn't ignore Leo's steady breathing blowing slightly on her face and his warm arm around her as if he was protecting her from something. She decided to study his face. She hadn't seen him in months and not much changed, which she was glad for. His curly black hair was as messy as ever. Hazel always wondered what it felt like but she was never in any position to touch it, especially with Frank keeping an eye on her when she and Leo were in the same room.

Hazel slowly moved her hand from Leo's chest and brushed some off his curls off his face. His hair was so soft. Hazel twirled a lock of hair around her finger and let it go. It bounced back into place. Hazel stiffened a giggle.

"Are you done playing with my hair?" Hazel was startled. She jumped back, well, tried. Leo's arm held her in place. Hazel's face felt hot. Leo opened his eyes and Hazel recognized that glint of amusement mixed with a soft brown. Hazel never really liked brown. It was too boring to her but when she looked at Leo's playful eyes, she didn't think there was a color more perfect.

"I was just..." Hazel looked away, burning up from embarrassment. She decided to change the subject, "Did you sleep well?"

"Actually, I don't think I slept that good in a long time," Leo smiled. "By the way, I hope you don't mind but it looked like you were cold and you were curling up to me so I just put my arm around you."

"That's okay. It was cold. Thanks," Hazel said. They locked eyes a second too long and Hazel had to look away again. Then she remembered how they were lying on the bed. She cleared her throat, "We better get up."

"Oh right," Leo took his arm off her and Hazel sat up. She put her shoes on. Leo walked to his drawer and took out a camp Half-Blood shirt. He took his old shirt off. Hazel didn't mean to stare, really. Maybe Leo didn't have toned abs like some other guys at camp but he wasn't scrawny like he used to be. He had some muscle from working on the Argo II and in the battle with Gaea. Hazel couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before.

"Hazel, are you staring at me? Is my hair on fire again?" Leo patted his hair.

"NO! It's that-oh, will you put your shirt on already?!" She looked away and walked out the room, but not before seeing Leo grin widely.

"I was just kidding, Haze. Don't get mad," He said as they both walked to the deck.

"I knew that..."

"Sure you did," Hazel looked up at the sun high above them.

"Crap, it must be noon or something! Frank must be worried sick," Hazel could already imagine Frank talking to the senate about starting a search for her.

"So you stayed here a little late," Leo shrugged.

"But Frank-"

"Ok," Leo looked annoyed, "Let's go find him." and he climbed down the rope ladder. Hazel wondered what that was about. She shrugged it off and began climbing down, too.

* * *

As she suspected, no one was at the camp. They were probably having a senate meeting to send a search party. For all her friends knew, she could've been abducted by monsters or something.

"Where is everyone?" Leo asked.

"Maybe they're in the amphitheater having a meeting," Hazel said. They walked to the amphitheater to see it full with campers. Frank was arguing with Octavian.

"...she couldn't of gone too far." Frank said.

"For all we know, she could be dead by now. Are we really going to risk other people's lives for one person that might already be gone?" Octavian argued.

"We don't know that," Frank countered, frustrated with the Aurgur. "We're wasting time. She could be hurt, lost, she could be-"

"Right there!" said a camper she recognized as Lacy, one of Piper's half sisters. Frank turned to Hazel's and Leo's direction, along with a few hundred more pairs of eyes. She heard whispers about Leo.

"Hazel, you're okay," Frank said. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a short kiss in the process.

"Good to see you, too Zhang," Leo interrupted. Frank let go of her.

"Leo? You came out," Frank said shocked.

"Leo!" Hazel heard other voices. It was Nyssa and Leo's other half siblings, Greeks and Romans. They all crowded around him, asking him questions, hugging him. Hazel was glad Leo was having a nice family reunion.

"How did you get him out of there?" Frank asked her. Hazel just smiled at him.

* * *

"Dude! You're back," Jason said and gave Leo a 'manly hug' as he put it.

"Glad you changed your mind, Leo," Percy said and put a hand on his shoulder. Annabeth also gave him a hug. Piper was tearing up a bit.

Aw, even Beauty Queen missed me," Leo said and held out his arms, waiting for Piper to give him a welcome hug. Piper walked up to him and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was!" Piper said, "Do that again and next time, you'd be wishing you were dead." Piper took a deep breath and wiped her nose. "Now that I got that out. Come here, Repair boy," she finally gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Valdez," Frank smiled at him.

"But what made you come out?" Annabeth asked.

"Hazel knocked some sense into me," and everyone turned to look at her.

"I'm sure you would've come out sooner or later even if I hadn't said anything," Hazel said.

"Yeah...probably not, but I'm here now." Leo put his arm around Jason and Piper.

"Well good and you better not leave again or else we'll have to shackle you to us," Jason joked.

"That's not a bad idea, actually," Piper said.

"I promise I won't go anywhere...probably," Leo also joked.

"Well, I'm glad because you and I have a lot of work to do, Valdez," Annabeth said and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, what?"

"You and I are going to work on the construction of the city, duh. I need your opinion on these buildings..." They went off to the Athena cabin.

"Hazel, who knows how you did it, but I'm glad you did," Percy told her. Frank put his arm around her.

"Yeah, she's awesome like that," Hazel blushed a little. Surely she hadn't don that much. Leo would've come out without her, right?

* * *

"I said, leave me alone!" Hazel glared at David. She didn't want to go through this again.

"So I heard you got the mechanic out his little warship," David continued.

"His name is Leo," Hazel corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry I got your grease monkey's name wrong."

"Ugh! Go away, already. Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"I'm annoying you? I had no idea," David snickered.

"And for your information, Leo's my friend," She verified.

"Whatever. Is he the reason why you went missing for a few hours? I was just about to volunteer to go looking for you."

"Sure you were," Hazel rolled her eyes. She walked faster and as always, David followed. David started pushing her gently to a wall.

"No one's around, you know."

"You're a persistent person aren't you?" Hazel said while she tried pushing him back. He pressed her to the wall. "Try anything and I swear-"

"Now, why would I do that?" David caressed her cheek and she quickly slapped his hand away.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Hazel heard a very familiar voice. David jumped away from her.

"Leo!" She hurried over to his side. "Thanks for saving me," she whispered.

"So is this David?" He asked.

"Got a problem with that?" David challenged.

"No, no problem at all. I just thought you wouldn't be so ugly," Leo said as a matter a factly. David looked about ready to punch Leo. "By the way, Hazel. Frank told me that he needed to see you. It was important."

"Then let's go! We can't keep Frank waiting." She started pulling Leo away so David didn't start a fight. "Bye David." They quickly walked away.

"Thank the Gods you came, "Hazel said, " I owe you one."

"Yeah, you do. He could of raped you for all you knew." Leo had a serious look on his face, which didn't appear often, "I don't think you should walk alone anymore. Why do you go that way anyway if you're going to bump into that guy?"

"That's the only way to go after sword training. I go to my cabin afterwards to quickly shower and change," Hazel explained.

"Hmm, that is a problem," Leo thought for a moment, "I know, I'll ask Chiron to change my schedule so it's like yours. Then you wouldn't have to be alone."

"Really? Thanks but you don't have to."

"No, really. It fine," He insisted.

"Okay, so what did Frank need?"

"Nothing, I just needed an excuse to get you out of there." Hazel smiled at Leo. She couldn't be happier to have her friend back.

* * *

**Now that Leo and David know each other, it's time to put some Frank on here.**

**~Melissa L.**


	5. Do Whatever It Takes If You Have To

**Just mentioning that this will mostly be Leo dreaming. Got that? Ok, carry on...**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

_Leo found himself walking through a field filled with different flowers. It was so peaceful, especially with the sun shining high above him. He spotted Hazel walking towards him. "Hey Leo," Hazel said cheerfully._

_"Hey Haze," He replied. She took his hand and they started walking. Leo wasn't sure where they were going but he was too distracted by the fact that he was holding hands with Hazel. Then the air around them turned cold and the sky showed darkness. Leo knew something was completely wrong. Hazel looked scared. Leo was about to tell her that it was going to be ok but Hazel was pulled away from his grasp and Leo watched horrified as darkness swallowed him. He heard Hazel scream._

_Leo didn't know where he was. He looked up and the only thing he could see was light but around him just pitch black. Then he noticed two figures walking towards him from either side. One of the figures looked like he was grabbing on to someone else, who was struggling to get away. Then Leo felt someone punch him in the stomach. He fell to his knees._

_"Leo!" He heard Hazel call him. He took a desperate breath and looked up. He saw David with a sneer on his face and Frank holding on to Hazel who was trying to escape from his arms._

_"You can't have her, Leo," Frank said in a hollow voice. Then David took another swing with his fist and punched Leo in the face. Leo felt blood trickle down from his nose. David kicked him in the stomach again leaving Leo gasping for breath on the ground. He made Leo sit up and look at him._

_"Stay away from her or else," David said and punched Leo again._

_"Stop! Please stop," Hazel yelled, "Leave him alone." But Frank and David paid no attention to her. Leo felt himself get sucked into some other place. He felt like he was falling. He landed on his face, which was starting to really hurt. He got up and his heart sank as he looked around. It looked just like Calypso's island. He was standing on the beach and Leo saw Calypso on her knees, tending to some flowers a few feet away. Leo froze for a minute, not knowing what to do next. Then Calypso turned around and saw him._

_"Leo!" She got up and started running towards him. After a moment of hesitation, Leo surged forward. he could apologize, say he didn't mean what he had told her maybe get a hug or a kiss if he was lucky. He spread his arms to her to hug her but Calypso pushed him away. He tumbled to the ground. Calypso was shaking with rage._

_"What are you doing here?!" She demanded. "I thought you never wanted to see me again!" She sobbed. Leo wanted to say something, to tell her what happened but he couldn't find his voice. "You left me! You said we would have a garage together, remember? Leo and Calypso's Garage? You said you would come back for me."_

_"I did," he managed to say._

_"To tell me you never wanted to see me again! You monster!" She screamed. Leo got up and tried to dry her tear but some invisible force threw him a few feet away. Calypso broke down completely and sat there with her face buried in her knees, cursing Leo for being so cruel._

_"Calypso, I-" Leo wanted to say sorry but that darkness came back and soon he found himself standing in front of Nemesis._

_"You did this!" Leo shouted at her and threw a fireball at her but it easily went through her._

_"Now why is this my fault, Leo Valdez? I offered you a deal and you accepted it," She said. Leo remained quiet because as much as he hated to admit it, he knew she was right._

_"Why are you here then?"_

_"I don't know, you tell me. This is your dream," She said._

_"A dream?" Leo blurted out. "Well I want to wake up from this nightmare!"_

_"Leo, Leo, Leo," Nemesis shook her head. "So full of misery and sorrow. You lost your mom at a young age, you were alone for so long trying to run away from your problems, found friends who still treated you like a seven wheel." Leo didn't need to here his pathetic life story._

_"Shut up!" He yelled._

_"And now you're trying to win the heart of a girl when you have recently broke another's heart," she continued._

_"Why are you telling me this, Nemesis?" He asked sadly. Nemesis then started transforming. She got shorter, tanner, her hair turned short and curly. Leo realized he was staring at an exact copy of himself, like he was staring at himself in a mirror. "Sammy?"_

_"Sammy? No, I'm you, Leo," He said._

_"That can't be. You can't be me," Leo protested. The guy might've looked like him but he looked so depressed. His hair was way messier than his own, he had deep dark circles under his eyes._

_"I'm the other side of you," The other Leo said. "The side that you rarely show and hide behind your humor."_

_"Wow...I look terrible."_

_"You're so funny," Fake Leo said sarcastically, "I'm pretty much your fears, your insecurities, your sadness and let's just say you have a lot of that. Maybe Nemesis was right and we don't belong."_

_"You're such a downer, you know that?"_

_"I'm only saying what you think. Look Calypso's gone, the image you saw wasn't really her. That's what you think might have happened with her. She's probably already with someone else. Now you have Hazel."_

_"But what about Frank and that creep David? I can't-"_

_"You lost too much already. Don't screw up your chance at happiness," Fake Leo said harshly, "Are you going to let some imbeciles get in the way like Nemesis did with Calypso?!"_

_"Will you stop bringing her up!"_

_"You're weak" Fake Leo taunted, "You don't have what it takes."_

_"Stop it!" Leo warned, already feeling flames in his hands._

_"Then don't lose her, Leo. For once in your life don't screw it up." Fake Leo insisted, "Do whatever it takes if you have to." _

* * *

Leo gasped for breath. He looked around for the darkness or that Fake Leo guy. All he saw were the projects he and the Hephaestus/Vulcan kids were working on in Bunker 9. Now he remembered he came here to work on some of them and he must've fallen asleep. That dream was...Leo didn't even have any words for it. _Do whatever it takes if you have to._ That's what Fake Leo had told him.

* * *

Ok some people might think I went a little too far with this but I needed this change in Leo to actually turn "crazy" (which is in the title) and he needed emotional trauma which will be important for the rest of the story so just keep that in mind as you continue to read this.

~Melissa L.


	6. They Say Violence is Never the Answer

**This is where things start to pick up...That's all I got to say. Sorry for not updating. I've been doing other things.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

Hazel was becoming very frustrated in her relationship with Frank. The worst thing was that it wasn't even Frank's fault! Sure he had been busy with being a Praetor and everything. Hazel understand that he didn't have as much time to be with her like they used to. Hazel could tell that Frank was becoming more worried that she was getting a little too close to Leo. That of course was not her fault that they somehow ended up hanging out the whole day.

She was also starting to wonder if she was second guessing herself about the whole thing._ Maybe Leo needs me more_, she would think, _Frank can handle himself_, which would just make Hazel want to slap herself for even thinking of that. She wasn't proud of her growing attraction to the son of Hephaestus. If anything, it was a total nightmare. That sudden churn at the pit of her stomach when he smiled her way, the way her knees buckled when they accidently touched. It was really starting to drive her insane, but she would stay calm and act indifferent. She already had Frank and she couldn't just leave him. Could she?

That kind of thinking was why she was starting to really hate herself. She felt like she was falling into a deeper hole and soon she wasn't going to be able to get herself out of it, metaphorically speaking that is because she would gladly take being thrown into a hole than this. At least she would be able to use her underground abilities and escape. She sometimes wished she had never met Leo so that she could be completely in love with Frank and not have any problems at all. In the end, she would scold herself because it wasn't Leo's fault and neither Frank's.

Day after day, Hazel would tell herself that she wasn't falling for Leo, that she just wanted to be a good friend, but no matter how much she tried to lie to herself, it was useless and she'd start day dreaming about what it would be like if Leo was hers. She wasn't making this any easier for herself. Hazel planned to ask for advice from Piper or Annabeth, but she talked herself out of it. She just couldn't bring up her dilemma to anyone. It had to be her secret. No one had to know. She figured that sooner or later, the attraction would wear off in time and everything would be okay.

* * *

"...and then I jumped on Jason's back and we fell in the lake!" Leo finished. They laughed along to his ridiculous story.

"You're so weird," Hazel said through giggles.

"Yeah, no one's weirder than me," Leo stated. They were just walking through camp, having nothing better to do. Hazel wasn't planning on it, in fact, she was actually trying to avoid Leo. She figured that the less she saw him, the better. Goddess Fortuna was definitely not on her side. She had bumped into him after Lunch and how could she tell him to leave her alone? Instead of thinking of an excuse, she agreed to go walking with him.

"So I was thinking that we should have a party," Leo said randomly.

"Why?"

"Do you really have to ask? Everyone loves parties!"

"I've never actually been to a party..." Hazel said a bit embarrassed.

"WHAT!? That's terrible! Now we really NEED to have a party. You're missing out, Haze." They were interrupted by none other than David.

"Hey, Haze, baby!" He called out. She and Leo stopped and turned to him. Hazel tensed up at being called that by him.

"What do you want now, David?" She asked annoyed.

"Nothing really, just wanted to see my baby girl," he said, smirking.

"She's not you're 'baby girl'," Leo said in a very serious, non-Leo tone. Hazel looked at him and saw a kind of glint in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. Whatever it was, it made her internally shiver.

"I can call her whatever I want. Why don't you go and play with your little tools, shitface." Leo took a step towards David, but Hazel grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"Stop it, Leo. It's not worth it," Hazel warned.

"What are you scared of? Afraid I'll kick your ass?" David mocked. Hazel could feel Leo starting to heat up and she knew she had to get him away from David or else something bad was going to happen.

"Leo, let's go!" Hazel said more firmly and started pulling him away, biting her lip to keep from screaming at the heat from Leo's skin. Leo must've noticed and immediately the pain subsided.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"Please calm down and let me handle this," Hazel told him and went up to David, smiling like an idiot. This time she was going to be clear that she wanted nothing to do with the creep.

"Look, David. I don't know why you like me so much but I don't have any kind of feelings towards you. You might thing that I'm into that whole Bad Boy attitude but to be honest, I don't like it, so just stop flirting with me, stop trash talking my friends and leave me alone." She sounded pretty convincing to herself. She gave David a completely serious look. She should've known he was going to do something stupid. The look he gave her should've been a dead give-away, but she was too busy wanting to get away from him that she didn't register it and started to walk away from him. She looked at Leo. He started to tell her something but then she felt the most uncomfortable feeling in the world.

She squeaked at the sudden grip from her behind and her cheeks started to feel hot. She was so in shock that she barely heard David laughing. She quickly turned around and put her hands behind her backside, staring at David, who was still laughing like a maniac.

"Did you...Did you just..." Hazel stuttered, still not over the shock. The next thing she knew, Leo had David pinned down and was punching him repeatedly with his fist, which were caught on fire. Hazel quickly ran to them and tried to get Leo off him. She wasn't doing it for David, but Leo was going to get in serious trouble if she didn't stop him. Soon, there was a crowd forming and Jason, along with Piper, managed to pull Leo off David.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" David spit blood. He had two black eyes and burns covered his face. It wasn't too bad, but it scared Hazel a bit t=that Leo did that because of her.

"LET ME GO!" Leo screamed, trying to get at David again, but Piper used her Charmspeak and managed to calm him down.

"What's going on here?" Hazel turned around and saw Reyna and Frank make their way through the crowd. This was gong to take some explaining.


	7. There's No Other Way

"Look, I had to do it," Leo said, "You would've done the same, too." After Jason and Piper had gotten him off David, Will took him to the infirmary. They all still thought the Leo just got a bit out of control and they hadn't let him anything until he stopped trying to go punch the creep again. He was now sitting on a chair being interrogated by Reyna and Frank, with Hazel and the others standing near him to make sure he was under control.

"Look, Leo. You can't just burst into flames and start fights like that," Frank explained.

"That asshole grabbed your girlfriend's ass! I was just defending her, unlike you." Leo hissed at him.

"What?" He looked at Hazel, but she averted her eyes. "Is that true?"

"I just..." Hazel tried to give him an explanation.

"Are you not listening?" Leo was starting to get really irritated by Frank's ignorance. He was the boyfriend here and he didn't even know what was going on. Frank looked like he wanted to turn into a bear and maybe go on a rampage or something, but Reyna gave him a look that said, _I'll handle this._

"We'll deal with David, but you still shouldn't use your powers like that. It's extremely dangerous, Valdez. What if you started a fire and you burned the whole camp?" Leo got angry. He hated when people reminded him of what his power could do. Why did they always think he was going to destroy something? They thought he couldn't control it and sure from time to time, it would slip but he wasn't dangerous.

"Whatever," He shoved past the Praetors. "I'm out of here."

"We're not done here, Leo," Frank told him, but Leo was already out the door.

* * *

Leo found himself in Bunker nine, alone. His half siblings didn't come as often because of construction of the city. He couldn't believe his friends. They knew him better than some crazy pyromaniac. He was so angry that he kicked a tool box that was on the floor. Leo watched as the various tools rolled all over the floor. He took a deep breath to calm himself._ I hope people don't start to avoid me_, Leo thought. He didn't want to be a freak again.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about David?!" Frank demanded angrily at Hazel. The rest of their friends left them to talk, but Hazel didn't want to fight with Frank.

"I thought I could handle him, alright?" Hazel countered.

"And that worked out great, didn't it," Frank said sarcastically.

"Get off my back. You're not my keeper!"

"I'm your boyfriend and I have to take care of you, Hazel!"

"You think I can't take care of myself or something?" Frank didn't say anything for a while. He looked away from her eyes.

"I just...I don't want you to get hurt," He said almost in a whisper. Hazel's anger melted from her. Of course Frank only wanted to keep her safe. She felt stupid for yelling at him like that. "I'm sorry," He continued, "I know you can take care of yourself. It's just that I don't want you to get hurt in any way if I can help it." He sounded so sincere that it made Hazel feel fuzzy like she always felt around Frank. She hugged him tightly.

She felt so comfortable in his embrace, but she couldn't help but let Leo seep into her mind. He made her feel a more intense emotion where she got nervous and jittery. It was a very uncomfortable yet pleasing feeling. Hazel didn't want to think of Leo, especially not now. She felt so ashamed at that moment that she started to cry a little. Frank pulled her away at arms length.

"I'm sorry, Hazel. I didn't mean to sound so mean. Please don't cry and he held her close again. That only made Hazel cry more because Frank was blaming himself and it only made Hazel feel more guilty.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

Leo skipped out on his classes. He would be in big trouble for it, not that it was unusual for him though. He just didn't feel like having every eye on him. He spend most of his time in Bunker Nine and no one came to disturb him, not even Hazel. Leo felt upset that she didn't come talk to him but after the way he acted a few days ago, maybe he finally managed to scare her away.

It was almost midnight and Leo was leaving to his cabin. It was dark in the woods so he brought a flashlight so he would trip on something. He was walking out the woods when he suddenly heard rustling around him. Leo quickly turned around but he didn't see anything. _I'm becoming too paranoid_, he thought to himself as he continued to walk. Then he heard it again. Now he knew there was something out there.

"Alright, that's enough. Come out now!" Leo said out loud. Silence. He waited a few more minutes. He slowly turned around and felt someone suddenly punch him in the stomach. His knees buckled and he fell on the ground. Then three more figures came out and crowded around him. Leo's flashlight laid beside him, illuminating his attackers' feet. That's when he felt pain all over his body. He barely heard their insults and laughter. Leo tried not to cry out in pain. That's what they wanted to hear, so he held it for as long as he could. After what felt like an eternity to Leo, the blows finally subsided. He felt someone pull his hair from the ground and a guy in a ski mask whispered in his ear, "That's what happens when you mess with me. You really think I don't know. Well you'll never have Hazel." He might as well put a glow-in-the-dark sign that said his name. Leo knew it was non other than David. After David let go of his hair, he and his friends made a run for it.

Leo didn't move for quiet some time. He was too weak to even lift his head up, but David's words kept echoing in his mind. You'll never have Hazel. Then the other Leo from his dream suddenly appeared in his mind and started speaking to him.

"This is what I mean. You can't let anyone push you around like that, especially that bastard," He said, "Remember what I told you. You can't let David or anyone else get in the way. Not this time. There's no other option. You know what to do." Leo let those words sink in. At first Leo didn't understand what the other Leo meant, but the longer he laid on the ground, with blood streaming from his nose, he started to understand. That other Leo was right. There was no other way to do this.

* * *

**I'm not sure if you guys will figure it out but you probably will.**

**~Melissa L.**


End file.
